1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of lumbar disc herniations and a method for the preparation thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for the treatment of lumbar disc herniations which neither incurs resistance nor side effects, even when it is administered for a long term, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lumbar disc herniation is a medical condition affecting the spine, in which a tear in the outer, fibrous ring of an intervertebral disc allows the soft, central portion to bulge out, pressing against the spinal nerves, thus producing intense and usually disabling pain in the lumbar and legs. When intervertebral discs, which lie between adjacent vertebrae in the spine and act as shock absorbers to absorb the gravity and impact given to the body, are imparted with traumatic injury or when a person takes a wrong posture for a long period of time, the jelly-like content of the disc moves to the spinal canal, pressing the spinal nerve to cause pain and numbness. Lumbar disc herniations, also called “lumbar intervertebral disc herniation”, occur in the lower back, most often between the fourth and fifth lumbar vertebral bodies or between the fifth and the sacrum in men in their thirties to fifties.
Typically, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory medications or muscle relaxants are tried for treating the pain of lumbar disc herniation, prior to surgery. However, this drug regimen can relieve the pain only, but cannot heal the disc herniation.
The long-term use of such drugs for patients with persistent back pain may cause drug resistance or side effects.
In addition, the symptoms of lumbar disc herniation can be improved by the drug regimen, but recur if the regimen is stopped.